legendarnefilmyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
WŁADCA PIERŚCIENI
'thumb|left|132pxWŁADCA PIERŚCIENI: DRUŻYNA PIERŚCIENIA' 'Opisy filmu:' Kiedyś, na pamiętnej wyprawie pod Samotną Gorę Bilbo Baggins zdobył przez przypadek pierścień. Jeden z jego starych dobrych znajomych, który także uczestniczył w tamtej wyprawie - czarodziej Gandalf, zaczyna teraz podejrzewać, że jest to Jedyny Pierścień, który może dać władzę nad światem. Został on dawno temu stworzony przez Saurona we wnętrzu Góry Zagłady i teraz jego twórca chce go odzyskać, by zrealizować swoje niebezpieczne plany. Frodo Baggins, który otrzymał ten pierścień od Bilba, musi uciekać. Na naradzie w Rivendell zostaje podjęta decyzja, że drużyna złożona z dziewięciu przedstawicieli różnych ras, podejmie się razem z Frodem - Powiernikiem Pierścienia wykonać misję zniszczenia potężnego pierścienia. W Śródziemiu zanosi się na wojnę. Robi się niebezpiecznie, pojawiają się tajemniczy Czarni Jeźdźcy. Losy tej wojny nie będą jednak zależeć tak naprawdę od rozkładu sił militarnych. Wszystkie wojska będą jedynie przykrywką, losy świata zależą od Drużyny Pierścienia i od tego, czy Powiernik Pierścienia ukończy szczęśliwie swoją misję; jest to o tyle trudniejsze, że Pierścień Władzy budzi silne pożądanie w ludziach, którzy się z nim stykają i potrafi zawładnąć ich psychiką, jeśli nie będą wystarczająco odporni. W ślad za Drużyną rusza między innymi jedna z ofiar Pierścienia Władzy - Gollum, który posunie się do wszystkiego by odzyskać Pierścień, który kiedyś zrujnował jego życie i zrobił z niego potwora. 'Zdjęcia:' 131250.1.jpg 131252.1.jpg 131257.1.jpg 131277.1.jpg 131266.1.jpg 'Obsada': *Frodo Baggins - Elijah Wood *Samwise "Sam" Gamgee - Sean Astin *Peregrin "Pippin" Took - Billy Boyd *Meriadok "Merry" Brandybuck - Dominic Monaghan *Bilbo Baggins - Ian Holm *Aragorn - Viggo Mortensen *Gandalf Szary - Ian McKellen *Arwena - Liv Tyler *Legolas - Orlando Bloom *Gimli - John Rhys-Davies 'Pozostałe informacje:' muzyka: Howard Shore zdjęcia: Andrew Lesnie na podstawie: J.R.R. Tolkien dystrybucja: Warner Bros 'thumb|left|132pxWŁADCA PIERŚCIENI: DWIE WIEŻE' 'Opisy filmu:' Drużyna Pierścienia została rozbita. Z dziewięciu jej członków dwóch zginęło. Merry i Pippin zostają wzięci do niewoli przez orki. Aragorn, Legolas i Gimli ruszają w pościg, by ich odbić. Frodo chce za wszelką cenę wypełnić misję Powiernika Pierścienia, nawet sam. Wie też, że w pojedynkę łatwiej będzie mu umknąć przed ścigającymi na każdym kroku Drużynę Pierścienia szpiegami. W misji tej zdecydowanie pragnie wspierać go Sam, nawet wbrew jego życzeniu. Tak więc rozpoczyna się dużo trudniejszy etap misji Powiernika Pierścienia. Tymczasem Merry i Pippin, po wydostaniu się z niewoli, prowadzą armię pradawnych Entów na Isengardu, gdzie leży siedziba zdrajcy Sarumana. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli i Gandalf Biały wspierają Rohan w bitwie o Rogaty Gród, mającej odeprzeć najazd Isengardu. Członkowie rozbitej Drużyny Pierścienia rozumieją, że tylko tym sposobem mogą wspomóc Powiernika Pierścienia w jego misji. Niestety wszystko wskazuje na to, że wojna z siłami Mordoru za chwilę się rozpocznie. 'Zdjęcia:' 131337.1.jpg 131343.1.jpg 131347.1.jpg 131350.1.jpg 131351.1.jpg 131352.1.jpg 'Obsada: ' *Frodo Baggins - Elijah Wood *Samwise "Sam" Gamgee - Sean Astin *Peregrin "Pippin" Took - Billy Boyd *Meriadok "Merry" Brandybuck - Dominic Monaghan *Bilbo Baggins - Ian Holm *Aragorn - Viggo Mortensen *Gandalf Szary - Ian McKellen *Arwena - Liv Tyler *Legolas - Orlando Bloom *Gimli - John Rhys-Davies 'Pozostałe informacje:' muzyka: Howard Shore zdjęcia: Andrew Lesnie na podstawie: J.R.R. Tolkien dystrybucja: Warner Bros 'thumb|left|132pxWŁADCA PIERŚCIENI: POWRÓT KRÓLA' 'Opisy filmu: ' Z Morgulu ciemności zaczynają nadciągać nad świat. Wtajemniczeni tkwią w niepewności, czy mały hobbit jeszcze żyje, czy jest w stanie wykonać misję zniszczenia Pierścienia zanim moc Saurona zwycięży? Mordor rozpoczyna najazd na Minas Tirith, a Rohan pędzi mu z odsieczą. Podczas oblężenia namiestnik Gonodru, Denethor, popada w obłęd i próbuje spalić swojego syna i następcę, Faramira. Aragorn decyduje się pójść "ścieżką Umarłych" i wyprowadza stamtąd Armię Umarłych. Pokonuje flotyllę korsarzy z Umbaru, by następnie ruszyć na pomoc swojemu państwu, pozostawionemu tak długo bez króla. Rozpina na maszcie statku, którym płynie, flagę z królewskim godłem Elendila, którego mieszkańcy Gondoru nie widzieli już od niepamiętnych lat. Król powraca! Jednak nie czas jeszcze, żeby objąć Gondor, to jeszcze nie jest kres wojny. Sauron może ponowić atak w każdej chwili, a co najważniejsze, nie może zorientować się w podstępie, bo wtedy powiernik Pierścienia nie wykona swojej misji. W końcu zapada decyzja, że wojska muszą ruszyć z taką pewnością siebie, aby sprawić wrażenie, że wśród nich znajduje się Pierścień. Tylko w ten sposób można odciągnąć uwagę stale węszącego Saurona. Jednak przybywa wysłannik Mordoru i przynosi kolczugę z mithrilu Froda, płaszcz elfów i miecz Sama. Żąda poddania się w zamian za ocalenie życia hobbitów. Gandalf odrzuca warunki i rozpoczyna się ostatnia rozpaczliwa bitwa, bitwa na śmierć i życie. 'Zdjęcia:' 131411.1.jpg 131424.1.jpg 131432.1.jpg 131434.1.jpg 131442.1.jpg 'Obsada:' *Frodo Baggins - Elijah Wood *Samwise "Sam" Gamgee - Sean Astin *Peregrin "Pippin" Took - Billy Boyd *Meriadok "Merry" Brandybuck - Dominic Monaghan *Bilbo Baggins - Ian Holm *Aragorn - Viggo Mortensen *Gandalf Szary - Ian McKellen *Arwena - Liv Tyler *Legolas - Orlando Bloom *Gimli - John Rhys-Davies 'Pozostałe informacje:' muzyka: Howard Shore zdjęcia: Andrew Lesnie na podstawie: J.R.R. Tolkien dystrybucja: Warner Bros powrót do najlepsze filmy